The present invention relates to fish line sinkers and more particularly to fish line sinkers which can be secured to the line without the need to cut the line.
The desirability of providing fish line sinkers which can be removed from the fish line without having to cut the line was recognized heretofore, and indeed such sinkers were known prior to this invention. U.S. Pat. No. 3,273,78 issued Sept. 20, 1966 to E.F. Lynch discloses a typical prior art sinker construction wherein the sinker was given a longitudinal slot and a longitudinal opening within which there is positionable a tube having a longitudinal slot and longitudinal opening. By aligning the slots of the sinker and tube a fish line can be drawn into the tube, and by rotating the tube relative to the sinker the fish line is captured within the sinker. The fish line can be secured between the tube and sinker when it is desired to prevent relative movement between the fish line and sinker for various types of operation familiar to fisherman.
However, frequently the inner tube became detached from the line and was either misplaced or lost thereby making it impossible to fit the sinker to the line. Even when the tube was not detached from the line certain inconvenience was encountered since in the winding of the line upon the reel for storage the tube prevented the complete winding of the line and resulted in a somewhat bulky assembly. Once detached the possibility of loss arose.